Stade Rennais v Arsenal (Europa League 2018-19)
| next = }} Stade Rennais v Arsenal was a match which took place at Roazhon Park on Thursday 7 March 2019. Arsenal manager Unai Emery says he has "confidence" his side can overturn Rennes' 3-1 lead at Emirates Stadium in the second leg of their Europa League last-16 tie. Alex Iwobi's early cross-shot had put Arsenal in front but they lost control of the game after Sokratis Papastathopoulos' dismissal for a second booking. Benjamin Bourigeaud immediately drew the hosts level with a stunning strike into the top right corner, with Nacho Monreal's own goal and Ismaila Sarr's late header compounding a miserable evening for Arsenal. "The red card changed the game more than we wanted," Emery said. "The first 40 minutes we controlled, we scored, we didn't concede good chances. I think we can do better and I have confidence with our players and our supporters helping us." Arsenal go into the second leg having overturned a 1-0 deficit in the last-32 stage. On that occasion, they progressed with a 3-0 home victory over Belarus side Bate Borisov. Arsenal arrived at Roazhon Park having never lost an away game against French opposition. For large parts of the first half, that record looked like remaining intact as they gathered an early lead courtesy of Iwobi and controlled possession. But while Lucas Torreira's effort was superbly saved by Rennes goalkeeper Tomas Koubek and Pierre-Emerick Aubameyang also tested the Czech keeper they proved architects of their own downfall in an 86-second spell. Having already been booked for a foul on Hatem Ben Arfa, Greece defender Papastathopoulos pulled Sarr's shirt to earn his second yellow card, shifting the momentum of the game in the hosts' favour. "A red card can come but after we must learn also to play with one less player," Emery added. "We couldn't do our work in difficult moments, in difficult minutes." With attacking midfielder Henrikh Mkhitaryan operating as a makeshift right-back, Arsenal faced one-way traffic in the second period. Petr Cech, who replaced Bernd Leno in goal, produced a string of superb saves, denying Adrien Hunou, Sarr and Ben Arfa with the score at 1-1. But he was helpless to prevent Rennes' second of the night as the Arsenal defence clocked off and Mehdi Zeffane's cross flicked off Monreal into the top corner. And after carelessly losing possession late on, James Lea Siliki escaped to deliver the perfect ball for an unmarked Sarr to head past Cech at the far post. Until this tie, Rennes' sole experience of English opposition in European competition was an away goals defeat by Aston Villa in the 2001 UEFA Intertoto Cup semi-final. But this unlikely and famous victory over Arsenal has now given Julien Stephan's side, who lie 10th in Ligue 1, a realistic prospect of continuing their most successful campaign in Europe. Despite several previous attempts Rennes had failed to advance beyond the group stage of this competition until this season. But while Emery was able to spend more than £26m on Torreira alone last summer, Stephan's achievements have come with a more modest outlay. Former Newcastle and Paris-St-Germain forward Ben Arfa, who tormented Mkhitaryan at times, arrived on a free, while ex-Lyon midfielder Clement Grenier, who has five caps for France, hardly put a foot wrong in midfield with a 90% pass accuracy. There were also signs that Sarr, who has been linked with Barcelona, could prove a handful in the return leg at Emirates Stadium. The 21-year-old constantly tested Monreal for pace, skipping away from him on several occasions and had three efforts on goal before getting his reward at the death. Match Details Monreal Sarr |goals2 = Iwobi Sokratis |stadium = Roazhon Park, Rennes |attendance = |referee = Ivan Kružliak }} |valign="top"| |valign="top" width="50%"| |} See also *UEFA Europa League 2018-19 *2nd leg External links *Match report at BBC.co.uk Category:2018-19 Match Day info Category:Stade Rennais F.C. matches Category:Arsenal F.C. matches